My Love
by mandarinklyfta
Summary: Zoe and Max recently shared a passionate kiss. The story takes you through my ideas of what should happen and why Zoe and Max are a perfect couple. Max is feeling down about the fact that he isn't allowed to tell anyone about his current relationship with Zoe, while Zoe is feeling the pressure of having to keep the secret herself and juggling a relationship with her professionalism
1. Chapter 1

**He kissed Zoe passionately and then looked straight into her eyes. ''I love you Zoe'' said Max. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly, gently saying the words 'I love you too' right back at him.**

* * *

The next morning Zoe was woken by a loud sound, only to find that it was Max singing to her. What are you play… but she was cut off when he kissed her on the lips. ''I presume you enjoy my lips better than the sound of my voice'' he said, laughing. She throws a pillow at him and proceeds to get out of bed. ''Oh, and Max, Don't you dare breathe a word about last night, to anyone, not even to Robyn. If you do, then you can say goodbye to these devastatingly, gorgeous lips of mine'' Zoe said, winking at max in the process. He looked at her with wide eyes and said ''No chance of that happening. I wouldn't screw up my chances of being with you for anyone'' She blew him a kiss and walked into the bathroom, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Max laid on the bed for a while, thinking about last night and smiling to himself. He felt like the luckiest guy alive in those few moments. He didn't know how he had managed to get his boss to like him, let alone get her into bed. He quickly got dressed and said goodbye to Zoe, leaving her flat to go to work. Zoe came out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed, there she saw a piece of paper set on the bedside cabinet. It was a note from Max, thanking her for last night and expressing his love for her. She shed a tear and smiled, putting the note inside her drawer for safe keeping.

No sooner had Zoe stepped foot inside the ED, she was met by Max. ''Nice to see you again'' he said happily, placing his hand on her cheek. Zoe sharply said ''Behave Max! People will see you'' He quickly removed his hand from her cheek and walked in the opposite direction. She felt bad for shouting at him, but she couldn't handle being the talk of the whole hospital. She isn't a huge fan of idol gossip, especially when she's the centre of it. As she walked over to her office she was called into resus, a young boy involved in an RTC had been brought in. She threw her coat over her chair, put her bag down and went straight over to resus.

Max, the porter on duty, came in to take the young boy to CT. She looked at him and smiled, he did a half-hearted smile back at her. Zoe was taken aback by this as she didn't understand what she had done wrong. Was it because she snapped at him earlier on? That was the only reason she could think of. She followed him and whispered in his ear ''Talk to me, in my office, after you have finished up here''. He blankly stared at her and carried on with what he was doing. He thought to himself why should I have to tiptoe around and keep the love of my life a secret? It's just so unfair. I want to let the whole world know about this truly amazing woman. I've never loved someone so much in all my life.


	2. My Love part 2

**He thought to himself why should I have to tiptoe around and keep the love of my life a secret? It's just so unfair. I want to let the whole world know about this truly amazing woman. I've never loved someone so much in all my life.**

Max stormed into Zoe's office, leaving the door wide open behind him. ''What has got into you'' Zoe asked with a concerned tone. He looked at her and replied ''Are you serious about us or are you just using me for a bit of fun?'' she paused for a moment, walking over to the door and closing it gently. She didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation. ''Of course I'm serious Max. I don't just jump into bed with the first man I see. What do you take me for?'' Max sniggered but his serious facial expression quickly returned. ''I just don't know how long I can keep this a secret for. You're not just some girl I picked up off the street, Zoe. You're the first woman I have had real feelings for and I don't want to lose you'' he said with a look of sincerity on his face. She looked down at her floor, trying to hold back the tears. ''Listen Max'' she said, taking his hand. ''You're the best thing to happen to me in months and I'm not about to destroy my happiness. I just don't want anything to come between us'' He gently takes Zoe's other hand and says ''Just promise me that you won't snap at me, unnecessarily, anymore? It breaks my heart'' She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear ''I promise'' Max opens the door, only to see Robyn stumble into the room. ''Um, I just wanted to…. Um…..'' she said with a stutter. Max and Zoe looked at each other and laughed. ''Please get on with your work, Robyn. And it would be greatly appreciated if you would refrain from trying to listen to private conversations in the future'' said Zoe sharply. As soon as Robyn was out of sight, she kissed Max on the forehead once more and walked out of the office. Looking rather pleased with himself, he closed the door after him and got back to work.

''You're looking happy'' said Lofty with an intrigued look. ''Let's just say my life has started to look up over the past two days'' Max replied. With a confused look on his face Lofty walked off. Suddenly Max heard his name being shouted from a nearby cubicle, it was Tess. He was wanted to help transport a patient to CDU. The patient, a young adult female, instantly took a liking to the charming, young porter. ''So, have you got a girlfriend?'' she asked. ''Yes and she's the most beautiful and precious woman I have ever laid my eyes on'' He said confidently, with a huge smile on his face. The patient rolled her eyes and replied in a disappointed tone ''well, that's me out of luck then'' A feeling of relief radiated throughout his body as the pretty brunette instantly stopped quizzing him over his love life. He had always been a bit of a ladies man but he had never felt this way about a female before and he wasn't about to ruin the relationship before it had even started. Max smiled at her awkwardly before wheeling her to CDU.

Zoe and Max crossed each other in the corridor once more. There was no way they were going to keep this relationship under wraps for much longer, since they couldn't make their love for eachother anymore obvious. Of course it didn't help when Fletch started to make jokes about a potential relationship between the pair. It would be a miracle if they managed to keep their secret for a few more hours, let alone a couple of months. Max was contemplating whether to ask Zoe if she wanted to spend time together this evening. However, he didn't want to seem too clingy or make her feel like he was suffocating her. He eventually decided that it would be best to allow her to approach him.

It was raining as Max walked out of the ED. He was making his way home, until he was stopped by the sound of Zoe's voice. ''MAX!'' she shouted. In those few moments things were about to take a drastic change.

* * *

I'm about to do something unthinkable in the next chapter. But I have good intentions. It will hopefully bring them together but you will have to wait and see.

Part 3 will be delayed until at least Thursday morning due to reasons beyond my control. Recently I have been suffering with stomach problems, which today has been making me feel quite unwell. Also, I have my driving theory test Wednesday afternoon. I will write the chapter Wednesday evening and hopefully it should be up early Thursday morning. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
